Breaking the Lock
by RoasrioDorkfish
Summary: Tsukune' Holy Lock breaks while he try's to repair the barrier separating the two worlds, how will his life change. Paring is Tsukune X Inner Moka ON HIATUS TILL BLOOD LUST IS FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: This is my first fanfic so it might be kind of crappy. I came up with the idea of what would happen if Tsukune' Holy Lock broke during the event in chpt-34 of the manga of season 1.

I will now stop waisting your time and let you read. Plz review after you are done reading, I would love some constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with Rosario+Vampire.**

'**_III_**'- Inner Moka' thoughts

"**III**" Inner Moka talking

"III" Tsukune talking

**

* * *

  
**

'**_It's hopeless... our demonic energy isn't enough to restore the Grand Barrier..._**' Inner Moka thought to herself. '**_Damn... just a little bit more..._**', '**_just... a little... more..._**' as Inner Moka starts to collapse from the loss of her demonic energy, she is suddenly stopped by familiar hands.

"**Tsukune...!**" she said surprised

As Tsukune set Moka down carefully, he started to walk towards the altar that controls the barrier around the academy. "**What are you trying to do...? Don't tell me…" **Inner Moka realizing what Tsukune was about to do tries to stop him.

"**You can't… you've already used up all of your energy! Don't do it Tsukune!**" Moka exclaimed.

"Don't worry Moka-san, I will not let the barrier fall." Tsukune said calmly. "I will do whatever it takes to keep the school and the human world from being destroyed." as he continued towards the altar.

"I want to help this academy change for the better, I want to try and make it a little more peaceful." Tsukune said now in front of the altar with his hand a few inches from the Rosary of Judgment.

Tsukune then placed his hand down on the altar, which in turn started absorbing what was left of his demonic energy. The altar was taking too much energy from Tsukune which was causing the tattoos he only had when he was in his Ghoul state to appear on his neck near where Moka injected her blood into him during their fight with Midou.

"**Don't be stupid… Do you want to die?!!**" Moka yelled at Tsukune, but it was no use. Tsukune was determined to stop the barrier from falling.

"That idiot, does he really think he can stop the barrier with the strength he has now?" Hokuto said as he watched from the pile of rubble he was lying on due to Moka beating him just minutes before they had tried to repair the barrier.

There was flashes of electricity shooting around Tsukune' arm as more and more energy was being taken from him. The tattoos on his neck kept growing, and at the time it looked as though the Ghoul inside Tsukune was going to break free from the seal of the Holy Lock around Tsukune' wrist.

As Tsukune kept his hand in place, and was having every last bit of energy he had taken from him by the altar, the Holy Lock started to crack, Tsukune noticed this as well as Moka who stared almost horrified that Tsukune was going this far. "**Tsukune…**" was all she said to herself in the lowest of whispers. Tsukune, even knowing the risks of what would happen if the Holy Lock broke, never moved his hand away. The Holy Lock was shaking violently as his energy was being drained. In just a minute after one of the chain links in his Holy Lock cracked, the Holy Lock finally gave in to the stress being put on it and broke away from Tsukune' wrist.

Tsukune, Moka and the other girls all stared at the falling Lock horrified. The second the Lock hit the ground, a massive wave of demonic energy surged around Tsukune. Everyone was sure this meant that the Ghoul was freed, but then they noticed that the energy did not feel evil or corrupt as it did when Tsukune was first transformed into a Ghoul. Instead it felt very similar to Inner Moka' energy when she was released from her seal. '**_What is this…? This power… it's not that of a Ghoul… it's more like it's…_**' Moka thought to herself but was cut off as she was blinded by the light of the energy emitting from Tsukune. The energy was blinding to the point that only a shadowy outline of Tsukune could be seen.

Once the light died down, Moka stared at Tsukune with her mouth hanging open and eyes as wide as they could be. The reason for her reaction was the physical changes to Tsukune. He now had silver hair that was a couple shades darker than Moka', his eyes were crimson red just like hers. All she did was stare at him in disbelief.

"What is going on here?" Hokuto said with wide eyes as he was staring at the changes in Tsukune' hair and eyes. "Has he really become a …" Hokuto stopped mid sentence as soon as he saw that the altar had stopped absorbing energy from Tsukune. Tsukune just stood there staring in a daze at the altar. When he finally remembered what he had done he turned around to look at his friends.

Moka just sat there, staring into Tsukune' eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were Crimson red with his pupils as slits. She was speechless until he walked up to her and spoke to her.

"Moka-san, are you alright? Can you stand?" he asked with concern although he himself looked like he was about to pass out.

It took her a minute to answer him, "**Y-Yes Tsukune, I am fine.**" Tsukune gave her one of his smiles that he was famous for, and then out of nowhere he fell forward. Moka caught him before he hit the ground, then she cradled his head in her lap.

As she sat there admiring his sleeping face, she brushed some of his hair away and placed a quick kiss on his forehead. She pulled back to again to watch his sleeping face with a small smile on her lips. "**Thank you Tsukune.**"

* * *

**AN**: I hope you enjoyed chapter one. depending on the kind of reviews i get, i will update about every couple of weeks or so. again plz review. and srry this chapter was short, i will be making the next chapters longer. I will also be using the Others girls in the story but i did not have them say anything in this chapter because i was trying to set up the base for Tsukune' and Moka' relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: All i Can say is thank you everyone who has reviewed on chapter 1. I did not expect it to be such a big success for just an opening chapter. Again thank you for the compliments and suggestions, it has boosted my morale to continue this story. So i figured i would give you guys/girls a little new years present. so without further waisting your time. I present Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own anything that has to do with Rosario+Vampire

* * *

"Is Tsukune alright?" asked Kurumu as she moved towards Moka with Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby following close behind.

"**Tsukune will be fine, he just needs to rest after losing so much demonic energy.**" Moka Answered.

"What is up with his hair, why is it silver now?" Mizore asked from the back of the group.

"**Isn't it obvious?**" Moka simply stated, causing all the girls to look at Tsukune with a somewhat surprised expression on their faces.

"**Anyway, we should get Tsukune to the infirmary so he can rest.**" Moka said as she lifted Tsukune in her arms and started to walk. "**After he wakes up I believe the Board Chairman has some questions to answer."**

* * *

Tsukune started to stir in his bed, after a few minutes he finally awoke from his slumber to find he was in the infirmary. He looked down to see he had some bandages on his chest, though he thought he felt fine. In fact he felt better than fine, he felt better than he had ever felt before. Quickly remembering why he was in the infirmary, he looked down to his wrist to see that his Holy Lock was still gone. He was in the process of starting to panic when he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"**Tsukune…**" He looked up to see Inner Moka was still out, and behind her sleeping in some guest chairs were the other girls. She walked to the side of the bed Tsukune was in and continued to talk. "**How are you feeling?**" she asked. For the moment he forgot about his Lock and took a few seconds then replied

"I feel fine, actually I feel better than that, I feel like I have more energy than I have ever had in my life." He said in a surprised tone. He then remembered the Holy Lock and brought his right arm up to look at his wrist. "Moka-san, what happened back there, where is the Holy Lock?"

Moka looked at him a little shocked then replied "**You don't remember?**"

There was a short pause then he said "I remember the Holy Lock breaking away from my wrist and a huge amount of energy surrounding me, that's about it."

Moka nodded her head and continued "**Not much happened after that, the barrier was repaired and then you passed out,**" He kept staring straight trying to sort all the thoughts going threw his head about everything that was happening.

He then looked to her and said "M-Moka-san, I thought that if the Holy Lock was removed, that would be the end of my life, at least which is what the Board Chairman told us."

Moka adverted her eyes away from Tsukune for just a moment, then looked back strait into his and said "**Yes Tsukune, that is what the Board Chairman told us would happen if it was removed, but for whatever reason you're still alive, you should be happy Tsukune.**"

Tsukune quickly jumped in "I am Moka-san, I am very happy I'm still alive, I'm just confused about what's going on, mostly why do I feel like I have so much more energy that it's scary." She was holding in a chuckle as she moved towards a desk that had a hand mirror on it. She picked it up and handed it the Tsukune who looked confused until he gazed into the mirror.

He was shocked to say the least with what he saw. The first thing he noticed was also the most noticeable aspect about him that changed. He saw that now instead of Black hair, he had silver hair in its place; the last thing he saw was what shocked him the most. He now had crimson red eyes, the same shade of red as Moka' with his pupils as slits just like hers. He started to ask Moka a question but never looked away from the mirror. "M-M-Moka-san, am…I…a..."

he was cut off by Moka "**A Vampire? Yes Tsukune I believe you have transformed fully into a vampire.**"

All he did was sit there in complete silence, shocked at the answer Moka gave him and the image that was staring back at him from the mirror. He finally looked at her and said "What does this mean? What happens now?"

Moka looked at the floor with sadness in her eyes but quickly hid it then replied "**I'm not sure Tsukune, we will have to ask the Board Chairman about this when we leave here.**" As Moka finished her sentence, Tsukune was hit by sneak attack from his side. He looked over to see Kurumu latched to his left arm, squeezing it between her breast' like she normally does to him on a daily bases.

"My my Tsukune, you look so sexy as a vampire." As soon as he was about to pull Kurumu off his arm, he saw Yukari and Mizore about to pounce on him. Before they could even jump, Moka let out an annoyed growl that stopped their advances as well as make Kurumu let go of Tsukune. Tsukune was surprised at Moka but was more thankful for her having stopped them

"Thank you Moka-san" he said to her with a smile.

She turned around to hide her blush from everyone. She was surprised herself that she growled like that. She quickly began to speak to change the subject "**We should go see the Board Chairman and ask him our questions Tsukune.**" Nodding he got out of the bed and put his shoes on. He still had on his bloodied shirt that he wore during the battle with Hokuto. He shrugged it off thinking he would change after his talk with the Board Chairman.

* * *

As they were walking to the Chairman' office, they were getting stared at by every student they walked by. Most were for Tsukune who looked like he went through Hell and back which is basically what really happened. He didn't pay them much attention, instead he was thinking on what he would ask the Chairman. He had a lot of questions but only a few he would ask, the main one being will he be able to return to the human world. He then looked down at the ground as he walked with the one thought in his mind 'Even if I could return, what would I tell my parents.' His face then changed to show that he was upset about what he was thinking.

Moka saw this and felt her heart ache, she felt that it was her fault for Tsukune' sadness. She knew that all of this was a result of injecting her blood into him. Even though it was to save his life, she still felt she had ruined his life. She was afraid, afraid that he might end up hateing her for what she did to him. She has wanted to confess to Tsukune many times about how she felt, but she never did. The obvious reason being that she was a vampire and he was a human, some might say it was her pride that stopped her. It was not her pride but her heart. She could not bear the idea of being with him only for him to age and eventually die leaving her once again alone, because if they are not killed, vampires will live forever, and that is what she feared about telling him, that even if he returned her feelings he would not be with her forever, he would eventually die of old age. Things then changed, Tsukune has become a vampire, and thus he has gained a vampire' immortality. In a way it made her feel low that she would only confront him now that he was a vampire, but is it so wrong for her to want someone to be able to hold her for as long as she lived? She had wanted that person to be Tsukune from the beginning even as a human, but now he could be with her and stay with her for as long as they lived, and at that she was overjoyed, but she would have to find the right time to tell him how she felt, she had to be alone with him. There was still the fear he would reject her out of anger for what she had done to him.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached the Board Chairman' office door. Tsukune was about to knock on the door when he heard the voice of the Chairman call out "Please come in Mr. Aono." Tsukune opened the door to the office and stepped in with Moka right behind him and the others after her. Tsukune now stood before the Chairman. "I am sure you have a bunch of questions for me Mr. Aono." Said the Chairman still wearing that creepy smile he always has on his face.

Tsukune nodded then began "I do have a lot of questions but I will only ask two." The Chairman nodded for him to continue "When you gave me the Holy Lock, you said that if it was ever removed, I would lose my life."

"Correct Mr. Aono"

Tsukune then continued "Not that I'm complaining but I'm still alive, so I have to ask, what was the real purpose for the Holy Lock?"

Everyone in the room was stunned by Tsukune' question with the exception of the Chairman who' grin only grew. "Well it seems you have seen through me a bit." The Chairman chuckled a bit then continued "When I said you would lose your life, I meant you would lose your life as a human."

Moka spoke up from behind Tsukune "**What do you mean by that?**"

the Chairman continued "To answer your question Mr. Aono, the Holy Lock' Purpose was to help your body adapt to the vampire blood that was flowing in you veins. The blood was to overwhelming at the time which is why you became a ghoul. The Holy Lock would allow your body to slowly accept the vampire blood, meaning after a while your heart would start producing Vampire blood instead of human blood, in turn transforming you into the vampire you are now." The Chairman took a moment to let the information to sink in then continued once again "Mrs. Akashiya, did you think you were to only vampire to ever give their blood to a human? Mr. Aono think about some of the human legends of vampires, when a human is bit by a vampire they themselves become one correct?"

"Yes" Tsukune replied.

"Well that is partly true, a human becomes a vampire by having a vampire inject their blood into them, not just from a bite."

Tsukune then took over the conversation for his last question. "Thank you for answering that for me, but now for my last question." The Chairman leaned in eager to hear what else he wanted to know. "Chairman, I wanted to know if you would make a rosary for me?"

The Chairman sat back in his chair and in a simple tone replied "Yes Mr. Aono, I will prepare one for your use, though it will take me a week to complete it."

Tsukune nodded then said "That is all I wanted to know, thank you for your time Chairman."

Tsukune bowed then turned to leave but was stopped by the chairman. "Mr. Aono one last thing, you are to stay out of classes for this week. I can't have you running around breaking the rules now can I?" Tsukune was shocked for a moment then nodded. "Oh and Mrs. Akashiya, you too will be excused from classes for this next week."

Moka was confused "**What for?**" she asked.

"To teach Mr. Aono more about vampire', he will need to know what he can and can't do as a vampire." Moka then nodded. Tsukune had again begun to leave when something donned on him, he turned and asked one last question.

"Sir, whatever happened to Hokuto?"

The Chairman then sighed "We don't know, he managed to escape after you repaired the barrier."

"I see, Thank you" Tsukune then left with the others following him. The Chairman turned in his chair to look out the windows and sat back in his chair and smiled.

"Things are going to get more interesting around here."

* * *

**AN**: So how was it? Plz review and make suggestions it really helps. Thank you and Happy New Year =)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Hey i'm back with chapter 3. I did this all in one sitting so forgive me if made a few or many mistakes. I did work on the way i have the story spread out. anyway hope you enjoy reading it, i enjoyed writing it. Thx again to all of my supporters, i can honestly say i would not be here without you guys/girls. you kept encouraging me to continue writing with your compliments and suggestions. so i say thx again and this is for all of you so enjoy.

**Like always plz review.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Rosario+vampire(wish i did though T-T)**

_

* * *

After the talk with the Board Chairman:_

"Yahoo Tsukune, it's so great that you're a vampire now!" Kurumu said with excitement in her voice, but Tsukune didn't speak, he just kept walking with a zoned-out look on his face.

"Earth to Tsukune you there?" Kurumu yelled in his ear finally getting his attention.

"Ouch… Why did you yell in my ear Kurumu-san?" said Tsukune while rubbing his ear with his hand.

"You didn't say anything, so I thought that would get your attention, and it did." Kurumu said with a smile.

Tsukune gave her a quick annoyed look then asked "well what did you want?"

"Well for one you can start responding when we talk to you."

"Uh... yah, sorry I was just thinking to myself."

"That's fine Tsukune, so why don't we all go and get something to eat?" Kurumu asked everyone.

"Sounds good to me Desu." Yukari responded.

"Sorry everyone, but I think I will just go back to my room and sleep, I am pretty tired." Tsukune replied with a yawn.

"But Tsukune, it's not even six in the afternoon, and plus you slept for about a day after you passed out from repairing the barrier." Kurumu argued with Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby agreeing with her.

"Even so I'm still tired, I am sorry but I'll see you all tomorrow." With that said, Tsukune turned and started towards his dorm. All the girls except for Moka looked on with disappointment. Even though she hid it from the others well, Moka was sad watching Tsukune walk away. She could tell he was depressed, and she couldn't help but think it was all her fault. When Tsukune was just out of sight, Moka turned and started to walk.

"Where are you going off to Moka?" Ruby asked after she was done watching Tsukune.

"**I am going to my room.**" Moka said simply.

"Why are you? Don't you want to hang with us; it could be a girl's night out." Kurumu stated but was answered as Moka continued to walk away. "What's up with her, she could have at least said no. Whatever, It will just be us four then." They then headed for the cafeteria.

In truth Moka wanted to be with Tsukune and to try and cheer him up, but she knew that he wanted to be alone for a while. So she just decided to call it an early day as well heading up the stairs in the girls dorm to her room. As soon as she reached her door, she stood there for a minute before going in. When she got into the room, she headed straight for her bed which she just fell right into. Before she was completely asleep a single tear drop fell down her cheek.

Back in Tsukune room, he did the same thing as Moka, he lay on his bed for a while staring at his ceiling. He did that for about ten minutes before going to sleep.

_The Next morning:_

Tsukune awoke still felling groggy but got up anyway. He proceeded to do his usual morning routine. He went into the bathroom and turned the knob for the sink. The water ran out of the faucet, without even thinking he reached his hands under the falling water and splashed some into his face. It happened within seconds, Tsukune was screaming in pain. He tried franticly to find a towel to dry it off, he finally found one and got the water off. He then turned the sink off and went back into what could be called his living room and sat in a chair cursing himself for doing something so stupid. He got back up and got dressed in new clothes and put on some extra deodorant to hide any body odor he had since he could not take a shower for obvious reasons.

After he got himself ready he remembered he was not supposed to go to classes, to which he just grunted to and went back to his chair and sat down. He was trying to think about what he would do for today as well as the rest of the week. He sat there for about an hour, long enough for most, if not all the male students to be out of the dorms. The last thing he wanted to do was explain why he was a vampire to the ones who were sure to ask.

After he went down to the ground level of the dorms he sat on a couch in the wreck room they had there. He rested his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes, his face still hurting from the water incident that morning. It had been about six minutes before he felt a tap on his shoulder; he opened his eyes to see Inner Moka standing there. He fell off the couch in surprise. He then righted himself and looked at Moka who had a curious look on her face.

"**Tsukune, what happened to your face?**" Moka asked a confused Tsukune.

"What do you mean Moka-san?" He asked her.

"**Your face is slightly red, what happened?**"

Tsukune' face grew a little redder after what she said. He knew what his face was red from but hoped no one would find out. But with little options he had to tell her.

With a sigh he answered "Moka-san you have to promise you won't tell anyone else." He said looking her in the eyes.

She nodded then he started again, this time his eyes were looking away in embarrassment "Well this morning I kind of… sort of…." He paused for a moment then continued "This morning I wasn't thinking and I splashed water into my face."

She stood there dumbstruck. She couldn't believe what he did, he threw one of the vampire' biggest weakness right into his face. "**Why would you do something like that?**"

"It was an accident, I was not thinking, I was just doing my normal morning routine that ended up this way. I wasn't even able to get a shower." He finished still looking embarrassed with his eyes glued to the floor.

"**Well it's understandable, you have only been a vampire for a day now, but that's what this week is for now isn't it?**" She said feeling somewhat sorry for him.

Tsukune was looking back up at her; he noticed her choker was gone and decided to question her about it.

"Hey Moka-san, why is you choker gone, what happened to it?"

"**Remember I told you the other me tried to forcefully remove it so I could go help you?**"

"Yah now that I think about it, what happened to the Rosario?"

"**The seal was broken when she removed it, which was the risk for forcefully removing it herself.**"

"So what's going to happen now?"

"**I do not know. The Chairman could not repair it so I no longer have it.**"

Tsukune just stood there silently; it hit hard, to think he might not see the pink haired girl again. Although he would miss seeing the pick hair Moka, he had accepted the fact that both the silver haired Moka and the Pink haired Moka were the same being. Moka the changed the subject to why she was there aside from just wanting to be near Tsukune.

"**Well I guess that we should go and start teaching you about vampire'.**"

"That would be nice so I don't have any more accidents like I did this morning."

With that they headed out the dorms front doors just walking side by side.

Moka looked over to Tsukune who again look depressed which made her feel bad. She kept blaming herself for Tsukune' sadness. She looked away from him and could not hide the saddened expression on her face from her thoughts; this however did not go unnoticed. Tsukune had looked over to her just as she looked away from him. With concern in his voice he spoke to her "Moka-san are you okay?"

She lifted her head and looked to him still not completely hiding her sadness as well as she thought she was, she answered him "**I'm fine Tsukune, why do you ask?**"

"You have a sad look on your face, why is that?"

She was shocked that she did not hide her emotions and looked away from him.

"**I-It's nothing Tsukune.**"

"Don't say that Moka-san, I know you enough to know that something is bothering you so what is it, you can tell me." He said trying to get her to open up to him.

Moka' expression deepened even further. She opened her mouth to talk but said nothing, and then she shut her mouth and shook her head. He then grabbed her by her shoulders and made her face him. She was shocked by his sudden actions and stood there looking into his eyes as he started to speak.

"Moka-san please, tell me what's wrong I want to help but cant if you don't tell me what the problem is!" Tsukune said with some pain showing in his face.

She tried to hold back some tears that threatened to fall but was unable to. At the sight of her tears, Tsukune kept pleading with her to tell him what was wrong. She wanted to keep saying nothing was wrong but it was too late for that, she had started crying so there was no hiding it and she started to ask him a question.

"**T-Ts-Tsukune, do you ha-hate me?**" Moka was almost sobbing.

This caught Tsukune by surprise. 'Where did this come from?' he thought to himself. Tsukune then did the something unexpected by Moka. He pulled her into a tight hug putting her chin on his shoulder. She was shocked but before she could say anything Tsukune began to talk.

"Moka-san, what made you think I would hate you?"

Moka tried to talk with the least amount of crying she could do at the time. "**E-Ever since you became a vampire, you have been looking depressed, and I thought it was because I caused all of this, I was sure you would h-hate me now.**"

Tsukune only squeezed her into a tighter hug. He then began to talk.

"Moka-san, I could never hate you no matter what has happened. I am always grateful to you Moka-san; you have done so much for me. You have saved my life many times. There is no possible way for me to hate you Moka-san."

Moka only moved her face to Tsukune' chest and began to sob more."**T-Tsukune, your life has now completely changed because of me. N-Now that you are a vampire Tsukune, you are Immortal, you will now have to watch your family and friends d-die while you live on. How could you not hate me for that?**"

"Moka-san, I can't hate you because I… I" Tsukune stopped mid sentence trying to build up his courage to continue. Moka at that time had almost completely stopped crying as she heard Tsukune' words. Tsukune then pulled Moka away from him just far enough to look into her eyes. As he began to speak again he started to wipe her tears away with one hand "Moka-san, I can't possibly hate you because I Love you."

Moka' eyes widened when she heard those words, she couldn't believe her ears. Tsukune repeated himself "I love you Moka-san." To prove to her that he meant every word he pulled Moka closer to him and placed his lips on hers for a slow, sweet, and passionate kiss.

* * *

**AN**: Thx for reading hope you enjoyed.

**P.S. **There' a good chance that i am only keeping inner Moka in the story instead of having both moka', srry if it upsets any of you but its just how my story is turning out. i write as i go (no rough drafts for me)


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N:** Hey everyone, first off i know it took forever for this chapter and even with it finally done, its not much to look at. I apologize for taking so long but i had a good reason for it, Writers Block. I had a lot of trouble deciding what to do until i can get the the better parts of the story. Anyway, the only other Chapter i might have trouble with will be either chapter 5 or 6, but i will do my best to get them done as soon as i can. On another note i am working on a new fic titled "Blood Lust" check it out and tell me what you think. anyway on to chapter 4.

Sorry for the chapter being short.

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Rosario+Vampire.**

* * *

Moka stood there staring at Tsukune with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was both shocked and overjoyed at what was going on. Once she fully grasped the fact that it was really happening, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss with equal passion. Moka was beyond excited; she was finally kissing Tsukune, something she had longed to do so many times before. The only thing that made this moment better was that Tsukune had confessed his feelings for her. 'I love you' when she heard those magical words, her heart skipped a beat. At that moment there was nothing, no sun, no earth, there was just them and she loved it.

The kiss seemed to last for a blissful eternity. The kiss only ended when Tsukune pulled back to look at Moka. After Tsukune pulled away, she opened her eyes to see him looking into hers with nothing but love showing in them. He then repeated those magic words "I love you Moka-san."

She then rested her head on his chest and closed hers eyes. "**I love you too Tsukune, I have for a long time.**"

Tsukune held Moka close to him; he kept one hand around her waist and used his other one to stroke her hair. He loved the way her hair felt running through his fingers like soft silk. They both stayed in that position for a while; just enjoying the warmth they felt from each other's body. The moment of silence was broken when Tsukune asked her "Do you feel better now Moka-san?"

"**Stop using**** honorifics on my name, you don't have to be so formal with me, and yes I feel much better**" Moka chuckled.

Tsukune smiled and nodded then said "Whatever you want Moka."

Moka pulled her head from his chest then pulled him in for another kiss. This one was shorter but had the same amount of passion that their first one did. They both pulled back and smiled at each other.

"Is there anything you want to do today Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"**Let's just stay like this a little longer, okay?**"

"That's fine with me" Tsukune said as they both held each other close once again, not worrying about anything else, just focused on each other and the love that they shared.

After a while, they released each other and started walking again. "**Tsukune, would you mind me asking why you have been so depressed lately?**" Moka asked looking at Tsukune.

Tsukune seemed a little hesitant to answer, but when he saw the concerned look on Moka' face, he went ahead and told her "yes Moka I will tell you. I guess I have been worrying about a few things."

"**Like what?**" Moka said trying to get Tsukune to continue.

"I am worried about how my parents will react to the news that their son is now a vampire." Tsukune answered with a frown on his face.

"**Well if you like Tsukune I could come with you to tell your parents when you see them next.**"

"That would be nice" Tsukune replied but still had a saddened look on his face.

Upon seeing this Moka began to ask him again "**What else is wrong Tsukune?**"

This time Tsukune was very hesitant to tell Moka, he was more afraid of this problem than the one with telling his parents about him. He was struggling on whether or not to say it when Moka broke his thought process.

She took his hand in hers and asked "**Tsukune, please tell me what is bothering you!**"

He then decided to tell her "I am immortal now right, and because of that I no longer have a place in the human world. So I can no longer live in the human world." He paused before continuing "I have nowhere to live in the monster realm either. I guess I am just afraid of being alone for my immortal life."

After hearing Tsukune say that, Moka hugged Tsukune tightly "**Tsukune, you won't be alone, I will be there with you. We can share our immortal lives together; don't you want to stay with me forever?**"

Tsukune returned Moka' hug and answered her "Moka, nothing would make me happier than to stay with you."

"**Then Tsukune… after high school would you move in with me into my family's house?**"

Tsukune was shocked at what Moka asked him. He was stunned, not sure how to answer he just stood there until Moka spoke again "**Tsukune?**"

Snapping out of his shock "Uh… yah I would love to Moka, but how would your family feel about this?"

"**They won't mind it Tsukune, when I tell them how much you mean to me, I am sure they will welcome you in.**" Moka said trying to assure him that everything would be fine.

"Well if you say it will be fine, then I'm okay with it Moka." He said with a loving smile. "Now I need to figure out to explain this one to my parents as well."

"**Don't worry about that now; you have time to think of a way to tell them so just relax. So anyway, today I am supposed to teach you about vampire' so where to start first…**" Moka said trying to steer the conversation in a different direction while they walked towards to school grounds.

"Well I was wondering where I am going to get some herbal antidote for me to use for baths now that I can't use plain water."

"**My family sends mine to me here every three weeks, but I can ask them to send some extra for you. Till then I'll lend you some of mine.**"

"Thank you Moka. Is there anything you would like to do before the others get out of class?"

Moka thought to herself for a few seconds then answered "**How about we start by getting some lunch, I can show you what foods are safe to eat, then after that we can just spend some time together" **She said as she grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

Tsukune looked over to her and tightened his grip on her hand with a smile then said "Sounds like a plan to me."

They continued to the cafeteria where Moka explained what kind of foods were okay for a vampire to eat. After they finished eating the last bell of the school day rang. Both Tsukune and Moka sighed not wanting their alone time together to end. They braced themselves for the other' to show up any minute, but they never came. "Hmm… I thought they would ambush us when school let out." Tsukune said with a little confusion. "Not that I'm not glad they haven't." Tsukune quickly added.

"**Yes I thought they would too but I'm curious why they haven't.**"

"Well since classes are out would you like to get our homework Moka?" Tsukune asked.

Moka sighed, home work was the last thing she wanted to do "**Sure, we might as well**."

They went to Mrs. Nekonome's classroom. When they arrived they found she was about to leave. They stopped her and asked for the homework that assigned. She looked at them then replied "Oh… Didn't anyone tell you that the Board Chairman has excused both of you from all class and homework?" Tsukune and Moka both looked surprised by this.

"Uh… No, we were only told we weren't supposed to go to classes."

Mrs. Nekonome looked at them with a smile "Well you don't have to do the homework either, lucky you." After that Tsukune asked one more question.

"Have you seen the other's around?"

"Oh Yes, They are in detention."

"What did they get detention for?" Tsukune asked surprised.

"They brutally beat Gin for some perverted comment he made. Well anyway I'll see the both of you in class next week, bye." With that she left.

"Well Moka looks like we have some more free time, any idea' for something to do?" Tsukune said turning to look at Moka.

"**Well we coul…**" Moka was cut off by the appearance of Ruby.

"Tsukune, Moka there you two are. The Chairman wants to speak to the both of you."

"What's it about?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know he just sent me to get the both of you."

"Alright I guess we'll find out when we get there." Tsukune sighed.

Ruby, Tsukune, and Moka then left to go to the Chairman' office.

* * *

**A.N: **Well hope you enjoyed it, remember Reviewing is the key to keeping a story going. Thank you to all my readers.

Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N:** I apologize for the chapter being so short. Anyway Chapter 5, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire.**

* * *

Moka and Tsukune arrived at the Chairman' office and entered. At the end of the room sitting at his desk was the Chairman resting his chin on his hands, staring at them with his glowing eyes and creepy smile. Once the office doors were shut the Chairman spoke "Mr. Aono, Ms. Akashiya, please have a seat. I have matters I wish to discuss with you two." They did as he asked and took their seats.

"What are these 'matters' you want to talk about?" Tsukune asked.

The Chairman sat back in his chair. "There are three matters I wish to speak to you two about. The first is about Hokuto; we have tracked him down and found that he has joined with an organization called 'Fairy Tale'."

"What is Fairy Tale?" Tsukune asked.

"They are an Organization that seeks to start a war between human' and monster', and to start that they want to destroy this school, because it represents the co-existence we have with the humans." The chairman answered.

"**Do you know if they plan to attack soon**?" Moka asked.

"I don't have a specific time, but I believe they will start moving soon. This leads me to the second matter." The Chairman paused then looked over at Moka. "Ms. Akashiya, I would like you to train Mr. Aono on how to fight. The reason being we need every able body to fight against this threat to protect the little bit of peace we have with human'."

Tsukune looked over to Moka who was looking back at him. "If you are willing to Moka, I would love to learn how to fight. I do need to learn how to use my power instead of going on instinct like I have been."

Moka nodded "**I have no problem in training you Tsukune, but we would need a place that we can train in**."

The Chairman cut in "I believe I have the perfect spot for you to train."

"**Where might that be?**"

The Chairman' grin grew "Why, in paradise of course."

"Paradise?" Tsukune said confused.

"Don't worry about it now I will show it to you two tomorrow, just rest for today and you will start the training tomorrow." The Chairman replied.

Tsukune nodded and asked "What is the third matter you wanted to speak to us about?"

"Yes about that, Ms. Akashiya as part of preparing to defend the school from any attacks, I have requested your father's assistance."

Moka' eyes widened "**What! Father is coming here?**"

The Chairman nodded "Yes he should be here sometime tomorrow to check on things as they are."

"**This is very surprising. Father usually never leaves his castle. So why is he coming here to help defend a school?**" Moka questioned the Chairman.

"Because although he may not be the biggest fan of humans, he does believe we should we should work towards Co-existence instead of war. He also owe' me a favor." The Chairman chuckled. "He is also interested in meeting Mr. Aono here."

"Why would he want to meet me?"

"Well he has heard about his daughter giving you her blood and wants to meet the one she deemed worthy." The chairman started.

"Worthy? Worthy of what?" asked Tsukune who was now confused.

The Chairman looks over to Moka "Would you like to inform him Ms. Akashiya or should I?"

"**I will tell Tsukune about it later. Aside from that is there anything else you want to discuss with us?**" Moka sounded a little annoyed.

"No, that is all I had to say about those matters. The only thing left is for you two to return here at noon tomorrow to start your training."

"**Fine, we will be here at noon tomorrow. Goodbye Chairman.**" Moka said quickly and stood to leave.

Tsukune copied her actions and followed her. When they reached the door the chairman spoke "Farewell, Ms. Akashiya. And Mr. Aono, be sure to get plenty of rest, I have a feeling you will need all the energy you can get." Tsukune gave him a questioning look then turned once again to leave.

Moka and Tsukune left the office building and were walking along the path that led to it. After about five minutes of silence, Tsukune spoke "Hey Moka?"

"**Yes Tsukune?**"

"What did the Chairman mean back there about you deeming me worthy?"

Moka stopped walking and Tsukune followed suit. She turned around to face him."**Tsukune in vampire tradition, injecting someone of the opposite gender with their blood is the same thing as a human proposal with rings. It means you want to married to them or in vampire terms become their blood mate.**"

"So when you injected me with your blood…"

"**Well at first it was the only way to save your life, but… I…**"

Tsukune' eye' widened "Moka… do… do you want to be blood mates with me?"

Moka looked to the side trying to hide her blush. "**Well… I would not mind… being blood mates… with you.**"

Tsukune had a small smile on his face. Before Moka could react, Tsukune had pulled her pulled her into a hug with his arms around her waist; this caused her to blush even more. Suddenly she felt his warm breath on her neck which sent shivers down her spine. "**Tsukune?**"

"Moka… I'm sorry if this hurts. It's my first time using my fangs." With that said, he sank his fangs into her neck.

* * *

**A.N: **Please review


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N:** Hey everyone, I am very sorry for such a long update. I am finally finishing school with only my exams left so you can expect the updates sooner. Anyway here is chapter 6.

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V.**

* * *

For a small moment, Moka' mind was completely blank. It was like she had lost all connections to reality. It all happened the very second Tsukune' fangs pierced her neck. She was sent into a world of pure bliss. '_Does it feel this good every time I bite Tsukune?_' She had never felt such pleasure before. It seemed to last forever but was over too soon as he removed his fangs and licked to wound to seal it which sent another shiver down her spine.

As Tsukune finished he lifted his head away to look at Moka. She looked very flustered with a bright blush spread across her face. "**Tsukune...**" was all Moka could say. She was still in a daze from the feeling of his bite. She closed her eyes for a few seconds to clear her head. She opened her eyes to see Tsukune just smiling at her. At that point she could not resist it anymore. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. She ran her tongue along his lips asking for entry to which he obliged. She moved her tongue around, exploring his as if she were searching for something. To her pleasant surprise, he mimicked her actions and slid his tongue into her mouth.

Neither one of them knew how long they stood there in that position, but they didn't care. They were too absorbed into each other to notice anything else, which in turn was about to start a whole new troublesome situation. As their faces remained connected, they did not notice the three pairs of eyes staring at them. One pair were widened with happiness at the scene in front of them, but the other two were filled with many emotions but the sadness was the one that dominated them all. The two new lovers remained oblivious to their guests, still in each other's embrace. Unfortunately for them, their three guest' silence ended. "TSUKUNE!" Kurumu yelled.

At the sound of his name being yelled, Tsukune' eyes widened and ended his kiss with Moka who stood there looking very annoyed at Kurumu for ending her moment with Tsukune. '_Damn you succubus._' she thought to herself.

Kurumu continued her yelling. "Tsukune how could you? You were my destined one, your supposed to be with me." Tears started falling down her face. "W-why T-Tsukune?" Kurumu choked out.

Mizore also had tears in her eyes but said nothing. She just watched and listened to Kurumu. Although Yukari was excited about what Moka and Tsukune were doing, she felt bad for Kurumu and Mizore. She too just sat back and watched the scene quietly.

Tsukune' heart just about stopped. He was expecting the others to just show up like that. He felt horrible seeing them like this. "Kurumu..." he said softly. "Kurumu... Mizore, I'm sorry you found out this way. Moka and I were going to tell you about us. I know this hurts the both of you, but I love Moka." Those last words felt like a dagger was being shoved through their hearts. All they did was stand there and cry, tears continuously falling from their faces, eyes filled with sadness and hurt.

Tsukune watched them with saddened eyes. He wanted to look, but for whatever reason he could not. "I'm sorry to you both. I'm sorry I've caused you two so much pain." Not being able to take it any more, Kurumu turned and ran off towards the girls dorm holding her hands covering her face. Mizore as well decided to leave although she did not run like Kurumu, she just walked away not making any noises, she just let her tears fall silently.

The only ones left were Moka, Tsukune, and Yukari. Yukari looked up at Tsukune and Moka. She saw Tsukune hung his head slightly an had his fists clenched. Moka had her eyes closed with her normal stoic look on her face, and her arms crossed. Yukari spoke up. "I am happy for the two of you, but I am going to see if I can try and help them calm down. See you two later." with that said Yukari chased after Kurumu and Mizore.

Moka and Tsukune were alone once again. Tsukune looked to Moka. "Looks like I got myself into a big mess." he finished with a sigh.

"**None of this is your fault Tsukune. You made your choice and they will have to learn to get over it and move on.**"

Tsukune sighed again. "I just hope they will talk to me after this. I don't want to lose their friendship."

Moka nodded. "**Neither do I Tsukune, but I don't think there is a very high chance of them remaining our friends after this.**"

Tsukune looked down and sighed. "I feel really bad for making them cry like that."

"**This is what happens when a girl gets her heart broken. It may take a long time, but they will eventually get over it and move on.**"

Tsukune did not say anything else for awhile. He was thinking to himself about why did such a great moment between Moka and him have to be ruined by the little event that just happened. Tsukune deciding to try and forget about it for right now. He looked to Moka who was looking back at him as well. "Well Moka, I'm sorry our moment together was ended."

Moka then grew a sly smirk on her face. "**Oh really, if you feel that way, then how about we find a secluded spot and continue our 'moment', my blood mate.**" She purred the last part of her sentence with a bit of lust in it. Tsukune felt his face heat up signaling that he was blushing. Moka saw his blush and chuckled. "**Why is my blood mate acting so nervous right now?**" Moka continued to tease him. She slowly crept forward towards him with a hungry look in her eyes. Tsukune could not tell if it was his blood she was hungry for or something else entirely. The thought of what the 'something else' might be caused Tsukune to blush even more. Moka lifted her eyebrow and her smirk grew as she got even closer to Tsukune. She was now mere centimeters from Tsukune. "**Something on your mind, blood mate.**" She whispered in his ear and was satisfied with the shiver she felt go through his body. Before she moved away from his ear, she gave it a playful nip.

Tsukune could barely think strait with all of the 'torturing' Moka was giving him. His brain turned to mush with the feeling of Moka' well endowed chest being pressed against him. It was getting more and more difficult for Tsukune to control himself. 'I don't think Moka knows exactly what she is doing to me right now.' Tsukune then looks Moka in the face when she brings her face away from his ear. 'Then again, from the look in her eyes, I think she does know.'

Moka had somehow managed to press her body even closer to Tsukune. At that point Tsukune stopped his pointless resistance and wrapped his arms around Moka and pressed his lips to hers. Moka moaned into the kiss, he was finally taking initiative. She slightly jumped in surprise but grinned when she felt a certain male body part rub against her. Before they could get any further, Moka stopped him. "**Tsukune I would be more than willing to continue this, but if we want to continue we should go to one of our rooms.**"

Tsukune blushed at her statement but nodded in agreement. "Which room should we go to?" he asked.

"**Lets just go to mine.**" Moka answered. Tsukune nodded and followed her as she started to walk at what seemed a hurried pace.

Tsukune couldn't help but smile to himself. 'Looks like she is eager.'

Soon they arrived at the front doors to the dorm. Moka told him to wait while she looked for a way to get him in. Surprisingly and fortunately no one was around. She went back out and told him to follow her. They put their vampire speed to good use as they made short work of the stairs. Soon they had reached her. Moka opened it to let them

in, and then locked it when they were both through. Tsukune looked around her room. It was significantly bigger than his room. She had a small kitchen with a stove. There was a small couch on one side of the room that sat in front of a good sized TV. But what he noticed the most was the queen sized bed with dark red velvet sheets in the back

corner of her room. "You have an impressive room Moka. It is a lot bigger than my room for sure."

"**Yes, father does spoil me a lot with having this room custom made and buying all this stuff for me that I hardly ever use.**"

"Your father must be very successful."

"**Yes, he is. That is to be expected when he is over a thousand years old and one of the Three Hades Kings.**"

Tsukune' eyes shot open as much as they could. He didn't know much about them but he did know that the Hades Kings were the most powerful Youki in existence. "Your father is a Dark Lord?"

"**Yes he is, but that's what is important right now. For now let us celebrate our becoming blood mates.**" she said looking Tsukune strait in the eyes.

Tsukune blushed slightly at her staring and what she had said. It was a stupid question and it was obvious but he had to ask. "Celebrate how?"

Moka smirked. "**Well we can start by continuing where we left off earlier.**" As she finished speaking she pulled Tsukune in for a deep kiss.

* * *

**A.N:** Thanks for reading and remember to review.


End file.
